


[Podfic] Scotch, the Fourth

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part four of the Scotch series).</p><p>
  <i>In which Mycroft and Lestrade have a conversation about a Stradivarius.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scotch, the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scotch, the Fourth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337645) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Scotch, the Fourth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337645)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** G?  
**Summary:** In which Mycroft and Lestrade have a conversation about a Stradivarius.  
**Length:** 15:39  
**Cover Art:** By me. (Manifesty's series cover art is [here](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/post/25015666926/scotch-series-written-by-earlgreytea68-read-by))  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012111805.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchTheFourth.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchtheFourthPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Have I mentioned that earlgreytea68 rules?

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
